Voluntary Puppet
by Teh Rave
Summary: Yami keeps having visions of events in other people's dreams. Are they real? Or is there someone ELSE involved? YamixYuugi, SetoxMarik, implied OtogixJou, and a surprise pairing! CURRENTLY ON HIATUS.
1. Splatter in the Hall

**Title:** Voluntary Puppet

**Rating:** R

**Pairings:** YamixYuugi, SetoxMalik, implied OtogixJou, and a surprise pairing later!

Oookay, now here's where we have some funnnn! I've had some serious issues with my computer, so hopefully this one will be worth the pain and agony.  
Enjoy, seeing as how this is my first YGO ficcy that's been posted here, and I'm an editing FREAK!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, am not Kazuki Takahashi, and I don't own Ryou's hott, sexy ass just yet....but it's close, I tell ya, no restraining order can stop my love. CURSE YOU AQUASCUM!!!! ahem leading me to say: "I don't own Finding Nemo either."

Note: in ALL my YGO fanfics, there is EXTREME Anzu-bashing! So if you're against that, don't read this or any of my future YGO-based stories. Arigatou!

OTHER NOTE: Gomen for the lack of indentations; I haven't quite figured out this new editing stuff yet. .

**Chapter 1: Suspicions Arise  
**As the clock in the living room of the apartment chimed midnight, Yami awakes with a start, his violet-scarlet eyes flashing open. Squinting through the darkness, he draws in a deep, long sigh and falls back onto his pillow. He turns to see his hikari sleeping next to him. The boy's pale face relaxed in sleep, and his chest rising and falling. With each little breath, Yami can feel warm air on his neck, and he smiles at this. Drawing Yuugi's body against his, he tries to fall back asleep.

When Yami opens his eyes, he realises that it is late morning already, and that Yuugi is no longer in bed. When he hears the shower running, Yuugi's whereabouts are confirmed. Yami gets out of bed, and searches for the boxers he left on the floor last night. At last, he finds them tossed in the corner of the room, behind a chair.

"Heh. Nice shot, aibou" Yami murmurs aloud, picking them up. There is a knock on the door, and he crosses the room to open it. He is just about to unlatch the door and turn the doorknob when Yami remembers that he is still naked. The knocking continues, loud and persistent, as the spirit quickly pulls on the boxers and unlatches the door. Upon seeing Anzu's face peering back at him, Yami slams the door shut, and re-locks the door. As an extra measure, he secures the padlock, and several heavy-duty chains around the edges.

"Yami! I know you're there! Open up!!" The shrill, annoying voice hurts Yami's ears, and he checks to make sure they're not bleeding. "OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!!" Anzu screeches again.

"Damnit! That ####### ##### is gonna wake everyone up, and I'll have to deal with another angry mob!" Yami says, jumping onto his bed and pulling a pillow over his ears tightly. "Another angry mob, worse than the time I accidentally left our windows open one night when me and Yuugi had too much to drink.." Yami chuckles at the memory into the pillow.

After a while, after he is sure that Anzu has given up, Yami tentatively removes his head from under the pillow. To his delight, she had indeed gone away. Feeling a renewed tiredness, he replaces the pillow. Not even moments later, a warm hand brushes against Yami's bare back. He jumps involuntarily, and turns to see Yuugi sitting on the side of the bed with him, wearing only a towel around his waist.

"What's all the yelling for, Yami?" the boy asks, a note of worry evident in his voice. Yami sits up, putting an arm around Yuugi's shoulders and resting his forehead against that arm.

"It's nothing. Just a cat outside." The spirit replies wearily with a sigh.

"I'M NOT A CAT!! YAMI, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR OR I'LL BREAK IT DOWN!"

The yelling brings an image, a thought into Yami's mind in a flash, almost as if Anzu's yelling triggered the thought. It plays out in the spirit's mind like a horrible movie.

--In Yami's Thoughts--  
_Yuugi leans over and grabs Yami roughly._

_"let's get that bitch. That###### bitch is asking for it now." he says firmly.  
Taken aback by the small boy's change in attitude, Yami can only follow him to the door, which Yuugi kicks down easily."HA! Found you!" he yells.  
Anzu's eyes widen, and scoots away from Yuugi._

_"ha...I didn't mean to do tha...." her voice trails off into a whisper._

_"you'll be the one who's sorry!" Yuugi says darkly, and shoves Anzu against the wall. Yami is in a stunned silence at this violent behaviour. Fearing the worst, he shouts "Yuugi! What the he-"_

_The boy brandishes a knife, holding it dangerously close to Anzu's heart. "YUUGI!" Yami yells again, shocked at this, and tries to pull the boy off of her. Yuugi whirls around, a knife gleaming in his hands, and stabs at Yami's thigh. Yami jumps back to avoid the blade, and Yuugi's shot misses by a mere inch._

_"Not until I've taught her a lesson!" Yuugi growls, entering her once again, making her cry out. As he forces the knife down Anzu's throat, he draws back his weapon, and delivers a full-power blow to her stomach. Blood gushes everywhere, and Anzu screams louder. Yuugi laughs, a long, horrible laugh that Yami has never heard anywhere before. A cold, hard, sadistic voice that would put evil to shame. Yuugi rips out the knife, and puts his body weight forward as he plunges it into Anzu's shoulder, and pulls downward on it, causing the flesh to tear a huge, gash across her body. As he calmly continues to slash and tear at the flesh of her chest, blood splatters across the floor with a spinal, sickening crack. The hallway echoes with the crack of bone from the fatal blow to her chest. Yami sees Anzu's mangled, distorted body crumple, and with a gasping breath that sends more blood splattering everywhere from her shredded lungs, she falls dead.  
Yuugi gets up, and surveying the damage, licks his lips, and throws himself into Yami's arms._

_"Now where were we?" he says, the blood from his body transferring to Yami's chest. Roughly, he starts kissing Yami, his hands going up the back of his shirt. A sly grin spreads over his face. "All that bloodshed has made me hungry.."  
_------------  
Rave: wasn't that GREAT!  
Anzu: you...killed..me.  
Yami: you'd better get used to it. All her stories involve you getting murdered.  
Anzu: ::takes a deep breath:: Friends shouldn't say nasty things to each other.  
Yuugi: review before my head explodes, onegai!!


	2. Malik's Here

Rave: it's the time everyone loves..it's...FICCY TIME!! And in THIS chapt-

Faith: DON'T GIVE IT AWAY!! .

Rave: They always scroll down past our intro to the story, y'know.

Faith: (blinks) are people really that heartless? (whimpers) they have no idea how much work goes into the disclaimers! It's so hard to say you don't own YGO when you really REALLY wish you did, and don't wanna admit it! sigh I'd die happy if I owned Jou.

Jou: why does everyone wanna own me?

Rave: Because we secretly want to put a leash on you, and leave you tied to Seto's doorstep.

Jou. O.O Why must you DO this!

Faith: Just to see what happens. giggles

Seto: I'd know what to do with a helpless puppy left on my property.

Jou: This is your last chance to let me go so I can say the disclaimer for you.

Rave and Faith: (ponder) granted.

Jou: Rave and her hikari don't own YGO, Seto doesn't own me, and that's how I'd like it to stay.

Seto: don't think you're off the hook just yet, dog.

Rave: thanks! (puts leash around Jou's neck, and hands end of leash to Seto)

Jou: T.T

* * *

**Chapter Two: Malik's Here...  
**  
"Oh sick!" Yami says aloud, hitting his head against his hand. He opens his eyes to see Yuugi looking down at him, standing up. Yami himself is lying down on the floor. Yuugi's eyes widen. 

"What happened? you passed out!" he says quickly. The water droplets on his face glisten in the light, and his face appears to be tan compared to it's normal pale colour.

Yami takes a deep breath, and squeezes the smaller boy's hand. He gets up suddenly, and unlatches the door. Instead of a blood splattered hallway, there is no sign of Anzu at all. Breathing a deep sigh of relief, the spirit closes the door, and as an afterthought, latches it again.

"Anzu left when I said you went unconscious, and I got her to go away." Yuugi says quietly. "but you look sick. What's wrong?"

Yami goes back to the bed, and sits down.

"Nothing, aibou. Just tired." He says, struggling to lie down slowly due to an enormous headache. Yuugi helps him lie down with one hand on Yami's back. He manages a small smile, and rubs his shoulder. After he has gotten comfortable, he rests his head on a pillow and closes his eyes. He feels the weight of Yuugi's body climbing up beside him. Yuugi bends over Yami's face, slightly worried. Yami opens his eyes slowly and says

"Don't worry about me, Yuugi. I just need a while." Yuugi nods, and leans closer. A small flicker of a grin plays across his lips.

"I'll lie with you then." Yami nods, not wanting to move an inch. Yuugi rests his head on Yami's chest, looking up at him. "So what happened after you hit the floor? You kept yelling my name...were you.." A mischievious grin crosses his face. "Thinking about the time we cut class and used the pool for, um, "extracurricular activities"? Yuugi's face flushes a light pink. Yami remembers the event, and winks.

"Were that the case, I wouldn't have wanted to wake up, now would I?"  
Yuugi nods shyly, and says

"Since you're awake now, and if you're not too tired..we could.." he trails off, but Yami is quick to catch onto his aibou's meaning. Yuugi continues, "But right now, you should relax. It's not worth it when you're not at your best." Yami closes his eyes, and exhales deeply.  
"Maybe you're right."

When the Pharaoh says nothing more, Yuugi puts his arms around Yami's shoulders and pulls himself closer so he is laying on top of him. Yami puts his arms over the boy's back, and relaxes. As Yuugi starts drifting off, Yami finds himself wide awake with anxiety. Flashes of Yuugi's violent outburst create a growing, sick feeling in the Pharaoh's stomach, which he tries to ignore in effort to not disturb the sleeping boy on his chest.  
Blood splattering everywhere; on the floor, the walls- Yuugi was completely covered in Anzu's blood, and grinning. The grin was what make his insides wrench. That sadistic grin of a hunter bent over his prey didn't belong on Yuugi's innocent face. It didn't make any sense.

So why had he seen that in his head? Had he wished it to happen? Yami looks down at his hikari lovingly, running a hand through his hair. A sleeping angel, Yami thinks to himself.

* * *

**At the Kaiba Mansion** **

* * *

**

Long, pale fingers grasp desperately at bleach blonde hair; intertwining themselves in it. Soft lips find ginger skin, playfully nipping at an earlobe. Sapphire eyes sparkle in ecstacy as the climax begins. Arching his back, he lets out a groan of pleasure. There is soft murmuring and more kissing as the ###### ends moments later.

"Koi, if you make me scream like that again, I'll definitely go insane." The brunet speaks, cuddling close to the warm body curled up behind him. The egyptian nuzzles his head against Seto's neck, tenderly kissing the soft flesh.

"I love driving you crazy, Seto." Marik whispers into his lover's ear. "It's a real turn-on."  
Seto smirks into the pillow.  
"You know I'm the only person who has that effect on you." He says teasingly. "You may fancy yourself a top, but I can flip you over."  
Marik's lilac eyes shine with amusement.

"And would you like to prove that point, as you have done before?" He asks seductively. Seto only sighs, and turns around, giving Marik a penetrating (AN: heh..pun intended) gaze. As he leans toward him, the phone rings.

"Inopportunity can kiss my ass!" Seto yells, trying to untangle himself from the sheets. Marik only chuckles as the brunet staggers naked across the bedroom to get to the phone. "What is it?" Seto snaps. Though he is angry, he still manages to sound professionally so.

"Seto!" it is his brother's voice. The CEO calms down a bit.

"What is it, Mokuba? I'm in the middle of some important business right now." He looks back at Marik, who has gotten the notion that their "business" might be put on hold and has pulled his pants back on.

"Malik's been looking for you all morning, and he's gotten past security."

"Damnit!" Seto swore, "I know what he's after too. I'll have to go down and take care of this." He hangs up.

"Don't tell me it's.." Marik starts. A tight expression shadows Seto's face. "You'd better leave, or there's gonna be more problems than just security breaches."

A fully-clothed Marik gets up, and after a brief look at the pissed-off CEO, leaves the room.

After getting dressed, Seto exits the bedroom into the hall. As he walks towards the stairs, he scowls in annoyance. Malik had been jealous when Marik left him for Kaiba Corp's CEO, and ever since, had been demanding to know his hikari's whereabouts. This was the first time Malik had come to see him in person.

"This should be good." Seto mutters under his breath as he comes face-to-face with the person he wants to see the least at the moment.

* * *

Rave: I like flames. Sometimes they're too hot for me though! That's why I enlist Bakura to banish them to the Shadow Realm for me.  
Bakura: slave labour..that's what this is.  
Faith: go ahead and flame us! We'll laugh, and Baku-san will still have his job.  
Bakura: fools..(stabs model flame with knife) 


	3. Crimson Bracelets

Rave: Today is opposite day, which means I own every single point on Malik's hair, Bakura's sex libido, EVERYTHING!! Ra, I've always wanted to say that.

Seto: I love you!

Rave: hee hee! And I LOVE hearing that too..

Seto: (growls) I REALLY love you now!

Rave: you'd better, cos know what? I already said "today is opposite day" (when you weren't around to hear it), so when I said it a second time, I really said "today is NOT opposite day!" So that means you DO love me! AHAH!

Seto: WHAT? You can't do- (is jumped and glomped excessively)

Yuugi: (makes popcorn, sits down and watches) She'll never own anything..

* * *

**Chapter Three: Crimson Bracelets**

Trying to hold back a coughing fit, Ryou remained crouched in the corner of the closet. Angry staccato of footsteps paced the room relentlessly.

"You can't hide from me forever you filthy bastard!"

Damn Bakura. Damn him for telling Malik about the secret bedroom. Now the trembling boy was hoping with every ounce of will that Malik wouldn't lean against the bookcase, which was a hidden push-open door which led to a secret space.

"I promise I won't hurt...much!" The Egyptian yelled, starting to throw things carelessly to the floor.

"You'll do nothing of the sort." Bakura's voice crooned. Ryou couldn't decide if he was happy that his yami stepped in, or frightened at the prospect of the tormentors find him faster. "My hikari is mine to control and do what I like. If you're that bored, I suggest you play around with Marik instead of taking things that don't belong to you."

"Defending Ryou? I can't believe you're going soft on that ingrate child."

The tomb robber snickered.  
"I never said I was here to protect him! I still need him for..." he cast a glance at the bed suggestively, "...other things."

Malik arched an eyebrow.  
"Interesting choice. I personally would have picked a stronger one who actually has some useful skills!"

Bakura's eyes narrowed, and he sat on the bed. With a hungry look in his dark eyes, he said seductively  
"Then that makes me the perfect candidate."

Bedsprings crunched as Malik pounced, immediately locking the thief in a powerful, deep kiss.

Changing from a crouch into a kneeling postion, Ryou groaned inwardly at the noise and plunged his hand into his pocket. As his fingers enclosed on a familiar object, a sharp point dug into one of his fingertips. He withdrew the hand, and flickered his tongue over the wound. The metallic taste of blood trickled through his mouth. Calmly, Ryou began to slash at his wrist, shuddering at the muffled moans and gasps coming from outside the door. As the blood poured down his forearm and soaked his knees, he slashed faster and faster.

"I'm only dead weight..why am I here?" The boy thought to himself. A pleasant moment of forgetfulness washed over him like a new rain as he continued to tear at flesh and moving up and down his entire forearm now.

He stopped when he heard his yami cry out in complete satifaction. "And why have I stoppped?" Even in the darkness, Ryou could sense the pool of blood gathering at his knees, and he felt dizzy and weak already. Gritting his teeth, he dug the blade into the sideof his neck, applying more and more pressure. "Why stop now, when there's nothing waiting for me on the other side of this door?" With a yell that made his insides wrench, he thrust the blade into his neck with all his strength and might.

The yell disturbed Bakura out of his post-coital bliss, who jumped off the bed and pointed to the wall. His eyes glittered malevolently as Malik rose to join him.  
"I knew he was in there somewhere!" The King of Thieves reared back, and slammed his body against the wall. The impact crashed the door open. When Bakura saw the albino lying in a pool of his own blood, he swiftly knelt and stared at the blade sticking out of Ryou's neck.

"The little fool decdided it was too much for him." Malik said with a smirk. Bakura said nothing. With a final, strangeld gasp, a cry escpaed Ryou's bloody lips.

"Amane..I'm coming.." A gurgle, and he let go of the burden he had had to bear for so long.

"RYOU!!"

* * *

The second Yami opened his eyes, he knew he was going to be sick. Stumbling from the bed (naked yet again .) he managed to make it to the bathroom before he keeled over and vomited into the basin. Feeling dizzy and nauseous again as the mess washed away witrh the faucet running, the Pharaoh sank to the floor. He was grateful that Yuugi had not been woken up.

"Was that..real?"

The sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach eased somewhat. Yami struggled to stand, but slid back down to the floor with a splitting headache; pouding a painfull rhythm into his skull. It was too real..but not impossible. Yami grimaced at the memory of the dream he had three days ago; Yuugi's arms and and hands sytained with Anzu's blood, her yells and screams as he killed her without batting an eye. "no.." Yami shook his head, causing his headache to get worse. Holding his forehead, and groaning softly, he muttered  
"Anzu wasn't killed; it was only a dream. And so was Ryou's suicide!"

Doubt replaced nausea; an icy feeling spreading through his veins. This had to have happened, Ryou was already depressed and there was no telling how he would deal with it in a moment of desperation. What Yuugi had done was out of character, but it had shaken the Pharaoh permanently. With the possibility that the dream was real, Yami found the strength to stand up, his rear numb from sitting on hard tile. He had to check, just in case...

* * *

Mokuba: you can come out, guys. She's gone to get more ramen..

(Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Yuugi, etc. come out of hiding from various places)

Yami: thank Ra that's over.

Seto: easy for you to say! I'm the one who got caught, tortured, and humiliated!

Rave: now for some flames to boil the ramen!

Yuugi: if you get any reviews, that is.

Rave: are you insulting me?! HEYY...

Seto: He is right, though.

Rave: you're just asking for Round Two, aren't you Seto-sama?

Seto: O.O forget I said anything..


	4. Wrong Moment

Rave: First off, GOMEN NASAI!! If you read Lean on Me, you'd know that I have to re-type everything since I lost every chapter I had saved on a floppy disk.I hate letting people down,so I feelso horrible not updating for eternities!So after many reviews. (bows) ARIGATO! I'm happy I'm getting reviews, since I had only two when this first started. Sooooo on with it! (owns nothing)

The reason it took this long to update is because of school, and because I had this written on paper, and it got lost. u.u And this chapter will be short, but I promise it will get better in later chapters!

**

* * *

****Chapter Four: Wrong Moment**

The phone startles Bakura, who is going through a magazine and colouring the faces of all the people with black Sharpie marker. Scowling at his artwork in disgust, he gets up and answers it.

"What?!"

"Is Ryou okay? Where is he?"

Bakura snorts, and a wicked smile spreads over his face.

"How should I know where my hikari is? Maybe he's sleeping, or out with that blonde idiot Jonouchi.."

"Tell me where he is, Bakura!" Yami demands urgently. At the moment, he is unsure of whether the tomb robber is messing with his head, or being serious.

"He's somewhere…Ryou might show up any minute.." He cackles. "Or he could be dead, for all I care."

Yami slams the phone down in rage, and throws it across the room. The back part of the phone shatters at Yuugi's feet.

"Nani?!" The boy exclaims, staring down at the broken phone. He looks up. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back, aibou!" Yami calls out the door, and sprints down the hall.

When he has reached Bakura and Ryou's apartment, he knocks. The door swings open; it has been left unlocked.

"Ryou!"

As he steps in a pile of shredded paper and beer cans, he scoffs at Bakura's negligence. He knows that Ryou would never let the apartment get dirty if he could help it. If he was here.

"Where are you?" He shouts. A muffled reply echoes from the bedroom. With his back against the wall, Yami cautiously treads down the corridor. As he gets nearer and nearer, his head starts to hurt more and more. A creak of bedsprings makes him stop dead in his tracks, and his breath catches in his throat.

"I promise I won't hurt you."

It is Bakura's voice, and judging by the sound of a muffled response, he definitely isn't alone. Yami strains to hear the reply, but it is drowned out by the sound of tearing cloth and a sharp yell.

"So it IS real!" the Pharaoh thinks to himself. "And if I'm right, what I dreamed about Ryou committing suicide is going to come true if I don't do something quick!"

Yami takes a deep breath and ran into the room.

"STOP!"

Bakura glances up at the Pharaoh, and chuckles. He is straddled over Ryou, who is blindfolded and naked. Thankfully, Bakura still had his pants on.

"Holy ####." is all Yami can find to say.

"What? Are you mad we started without you?" Bakura snickers. Yami flushes a bright red and starts to back out of the room.

"Not funny." He exhales in relief.The sliver haired yamisneers at the pharaoh.

"Bakura..why do you enjoy pain? Haven't you ever considered how this affects Ryou?"

The younger albino manages a reply before he is cut off by his yami.

"It's my idea to do this, he's not pressuring me!"

Yami is taken aback, but regains his composure.

"Been having nightmares, eh?" He hears Bakura say to his back.

"I was wrong..." He trails off, and dashes out of the apartment as fast as he can, and upon reaching the hallway, slams the door shut. As he does this; when he is turning around, he collides with Yuugi.

"What happened?!" His hikari asks worriedly, rubbing a sore spot on his head. Groaning, Yami stands up straight and sighs.

"Nothing happened." He says, pulling Yuugi up with him. His amethyst eyes stare at him, with a look that suggests his disbelief at Yami's answer.

"Are you still having those weird dreams?" Yuugi asks; voice laced with concern. When Yami doesn't answer, he presses on. "I mean, it's been about a week since you started having these nightmares, and I have a feeling that it might have something to do with the Sennen Puzzle."

Yami nods, and puts an arm around his Light.

"It could be, but I think there's more to it than just the Puzzle; I can sense something else at work here."

The smaller boy worriedly peers up at him.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. But I don't want to think about it right now, aibou. I just need to take some time to forget and unwind."

"I know something we can do." Yuugi says suggestively, nodding his head in the direction of a door. Yami sighs. He often forgot that Yuugi was a teenage boy, which meant unpredictable hormone reactions. And right now, he had to admit that he was equally willing. He starts hungrily kissing his light, pinning him against the wall. Yuugi responds with a small moan, and slips a hand up Yami's back under his shirt.Yami decides to try something new, and picks Yuugi up by his waist. Hikari yelps in surprise as Yami sprints down the hall back to their room.

When they have reached the room, they collapse on the floor; caught up in the moment. Amethyst eyes full of lust scan his darker half's body beneath him as he ferociously tears at belt buckles and pushes his pants down around his ankles. Yami is taken slightly by Yuugi's endeavours, and lets his light have his fun.  
Although Yami was in the mood, his mind still lingered on what Bakura had said earlier...

_"Been having nightmares, eh?"_

The vision he had had of Ryou's suicide was one he hoped he would forget soon. Anzu being killed by Yuugi was as unsettling as well. Why is this back to Earth now." Yuugi teases, nipping at his earlobe playfully. Yami reaches up and pulls Yuugi's head down to his chest.

"I'm here. And you're safe." the pharaoh says, sounding like he is in a trance. Yuugi giggles, and flickers his tongue next to Yami's nipple.

"Yes I am, but I think I'm feeling **dangerous **right now." Hemurmurs. His hands shove Yami's boxers down, and he cackles.  
Yami freezes; he has never heardhis koimake a sound like that before, despiteall the other cutenoises his koi madewhen they had sex.This onejust didn't soundnatural...  
When Yami freezes, Yuugi jerks his head up.

"What is it now?"

Yami says nothing, and in his frustrationto get the haunting miages out of his head for good, he directs that energy into a hard,almost bruising kiss. Yuugi shrugs, and goes back to work.

* * *

Rave: you know what to do! that button at the botton needs some exercise, so get clickin! By the way: I'm so sorry again for the long wait. Unfortunately, I am short on ideas for the next chapter. > So ANY suggestions will be welcome and taken into consideration. Credit will be given if I use your idea. 


End file.
